


(TO) NEW BEGINNINGS

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Crash and Burn-S 2 E 8, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Injury, M/M, PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: New beginnings for various couples in the Station 19/Grey's Anatomy universe. AU withsplashes of canon.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [sanmartro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmartro/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [ncruuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/gifts), [AmayaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaBlack/gifts), [criandoAK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/criandoAK/gifts), [The_Bisexual_From_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' _Many of us enlisted in the Armed forces (in my case the Australian Defence Force) because_  
>  _of the lie that Iraq and Afghanistan were key players in 9/11...we couldn't wait to 'fight_  
>  _them THERE so that we don't have to fight them HERE'...we bought into that bull-shit_  
>  _too...but when we got there, we wished we never went...'_  
>  _Lucas Ripley_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference: Season 2 Episode 8 "Crash and Burn"

" _ASSHOLE_!" Andrea Herrera storms into what she assumed to be the Chief's empty office; "Asi no me hablas a MI, Carajo!"  
"OH, SHIT!" she groans when Ripley walks in from the small interior office. "Chief, I didn't realize-"

"It's fine, Herrera. Sullivan?"

"Ummm...I've heard that he's your best friend, so...I'm not sure how to answer that," she admits.

"Have a seat, why don't you", he invites with a friendly smile. "Speak freely-off the record."

"Why is he like that?!" she wants to know. 

"Sully...and I...saw and did some horrific things in Iraq and Afghanistan-he's a Marina Corps Veteran ; I served as a Marine in the  
Royal Australian Navy-that's part of the Australian Defence," he adds when Herrera's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Not many are aware  
of our military service."

Cautiously, she asks "Is that...your military experience...related to the...um, the..."

"Yes: the PTSD that I have is related to the events of the skyscraper fire" he answered quietly. "Sully was a sniper-he'd leave base camp  
and be on his own anywhere from a day to weeks on end, waiting for that one shot to neutralize his target. He grew accustomed to not  
speaking for long periods of time, to being alienated from the other Marines because of the nature of his specialty-I've heard the complaints  
that he doesn't take meals with the shift: that may be a contributing factor. I met Bobby over there, and I saw a side of him that you and the  
teams don't see; he's really funny, and a great practical joker...when we were released from service he suggested that I visit Seattle-he was born here. I brought my sisters and brother from Australia, and both of us applied to the Academy. I married first and divorced first; then him; CLAIRE… he helped me so much when my first marriage dissolved, and our friendship was very similar to brotherhood until…Claire was in an auto accident… she was…she didn’t sur-survive”, he said shakily. He brushed at his eyes, and Andy whispered “You were close; I’m so sorry Chief. You were close?”

“We were”, Ripley agreed at last. said at last. “She helped me possibly more than Sully after my divorce. I was so deeply depressed, and she made  
sure I ate, and had clean clothes, and forced me to go to the VA’s Behavioral Health department and get help. When she was…was killed I was at  
the scene and Sully blamed me for us losing her.”

“But…why?” Herrera asked. “Why blame you?”

His blue eyes lock onto dark brown ones s and he said evenly “I waited for Medic One and he believed that I should attempt a ‘trach’, which  
as you know requires authorization from Medic One…they arrived ONE MINUTE too late, and Sully left Seattle for Montana. We didn’t speak for  
fifteen years until I reached out when the Captain’s slot opened” (when she made a face, he said): I’m aware that the position was ‘promised’ to  
you, or that you felt that it was, but you didn’t do yourself any favors in that head-to-head against Dearborn and Gibson. You will be Captain  
one day, I have no doubt; watch Sullivan and learn all that you can from him.”

“Yessir, I will” Andy replied. “Um…should I try to…include him in mealtimes, or after shift activities like the bowling league, or ‘Joe’s’ do you  
think?”

“I believe that if you do that you’ll discover that Sully is good and compassionate, very possibly the best man I've ever known, outside my.  
family. And he’s well aware of how to have a good time; I’d appreciate it as well”, he added.

Andy left the office with much to think about...over the next few weeks, she convinced him to have coffee and a walk in the park or three.  
(Those activities caused some dissension between herself and her on again off again 'bed buddy', Ryan Tanner, but the more she gets to know  
Sullivan, the more she's drawn to him)...two events solidified their bond and fanned the flame of the deepening attraction both had tried to ignore:  
the Aid Car crash in which he aggravated the injury to his lower back and right leg when he tried to kick a steel door open at the scene of a fire  
months before, and the Aid Car crash when heavy winds during a windstorm pushed it off the road and into a ravine. They battled valiantly to save  
the life of their passenger and though they ultimately failed and Andy awarded a medal for her efforts in effecting the rescue, she counts the further  
breaching of Sullivan's impressive barricades as more of a challenge-he actually opened-up about his deceased wife and how the job kept him from  
packing it in...he also shares worries that he'll be paralyzed and unable to continue as a Fire Captain). This vulnerability touches her deeply, so much  
so that even after she gets drunk and has sex with Tanner at the celebration party for her medal she is so happy to see her injured new 'friend' that she  
only had eyes for HIM after his surprise arrival.

"Wow...are you sure that you're alright to be here?" she teased, in full coquette mode.

"No way would I miss the chance to toast in your honour, since I missed the award ceremony."

Andy takes two glasses and starts opening the bottle. "To new beginnings," Sullivan says. She fills the glasses and they toast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Andy fills in Maya and Vic about the 'other side' of Sullivan over tequila shots,  
> then the rest of A Shift. Not everyone is sympathetic.

“So that’s why he blew up at that training the other day”, Andy slurs, neatly downing the rest of her fifth tequila shot. ”We know how  
broken up Montgomery was over Michael, and the Chief left out specifics, but he described what he and Sullivan saw and did during the  
war as ‘horrific’. As a sniper, he sometimes went days and sometimes longer not speaking to another person-just waiting for the chance to  
shoot an enemy target.”

“The other Marines considered the snipers “machines” who got into that specialty because they like killing…it’s the complete opposite: they’re  
chosen during initial training and groomed for the job. Lucas says that at least three of the snipers he commanded killed themselves either  
in the desert or shortly after arriving”, Vic contributes.

“Hol’ up!” Maya dribbles tequila, licks it off her chin then peeks into her empty glass. “Hol’ up…RIPLEY was in the war?”

“Yep” Andy and Vic reply at the same time. Then Vic elaborates:

“It’s the Australian version of OUR Marine Corps.”

“Fuck”. Bishop burps and stares around blearily for the tequila bottle.

“Right”, says Andy. “Can you imagine waiting a week, say, for a window and then shooting someone from who knows how far away, someone  
you have been told to go and eliminate and when you get back to your comrades you’re shunned as some bloodthirsty weirdo. And your wife  
dies tragically, and rightly or wrongly you blame your best friend, so now you’ve lost your confidant, the one who really understands what war is like…”

“Ripley?” interrupts Maya. “And…someone married Suklnan…SULLIVAN?”

“Right”, Vic answers for the Latina. “She died in an auto weck…WRECK and Sullivan and Lucas disagreed on the treatment protocol. Sullivan  
left Seattle after that and only recently the two came back together as friends. That day of the training was the anniversary of her death.”

“We should re-think our opinion of the Captain,” Andy tells her friends. “Now that we know the reasons behind why he is the way he is, don’t you  
think?”

“You’re hot for him”, Maya concludes. “I saw you at the party, and I know your flirty face and the way you push your tits out when you’re attracted  
to a man…you also scrunch your nose and turn your head slightly to the right…you wanna fuck him.”

“I saw it too, Ands. The 'sneaky little smiles', the walks in the park…”

Andy gets up to get water, then sits down to drink it without responding.

“Herrera?” says Vic.

“So what if I do? You’re one to talk Ms ‘I’m fucking the Chief for almost a year on the DL’! And I’ve seen a different side to him-it isn’t just  
ME-it’s the CHIEF who knows the ‘hidden Sullivan’ and gives the best insight into who he is as a man. And yes he is re-guapo y alto y inmensa-  
mente sexy…and nothing is going on and I don’t plan for anything to happen, so…"

Maya, her inhibitions shot from the tequila says "And RYAN? What about HIM?"

"What about him?" Andy stumbles, searching for her handbag.

"You're kinda fucking him on the regular?"

'So? he understands that our thing is casual...what is this-you're his social secretary now? You have his back?"

"Never that! It's just...you said you wanted to make changes..."

"And I will; when I meet the man that makes me WANT TO make those type of changes...that's not Ry." She gives up and collapses onto a  
loveseat, getting comfy. Victoria flops onto one end of the sectional, saying "She's gonna fuck him...WATCH..."

Within minutes all three women are snoring.

////////////////////

The rest of A shift now has the appropriate context in how they view their new Captain, once Herrera updates them on her discussion with  
Ripley, and SOME of her own observations.

“Poor guy”, said Montgomery. “Poor tall gorgeous, broken guy.”

“Travis”, Vic warns.

“I’m only saying” he counters.

“So he’s not just an arrogant asshole who’s too good to eat or socialize with his team,” Gibson scowls.

Andy stares him down; she knows exactly why Jack is so hostile to Sullivan, and it's equally obvious to Vic and Maya, who’ve seen the looks  
and furtive touches, apart from Andy’s confessions. “CUT IT OUT Gibson!” she says in a tone all recognize as her ‘no-nonsense tone’. “Cool it,  
okay? All I’m saying is that there’s more to him than meets the eye. You yourself know how PTSD can fuck with your mind: HE’S battling war-  
time trauma along with whatever he’s seen in his career in the FD. Okay?”

He nods, grudgingly.

Warren says “It changes things for me. I suspected that something was off. I didn’t reach out, Ands… I should have.” He ends his speech, a  
miserable expression on his comely face.

A reassuring smile from Herrera eases his discomfort.

Miller speaks up: "He served his nation, and he served the citizens of Montana. He's from here, as most of us are, and he continues to serve the  
community HERE as a Fire Captain. Just by that criteria, he gets a pass from Dean Miller."

"Copy that" Cutler and Finch, both military veterans say quietly.

**‘Aid Car 19; medical emergency at 1412 10th Avenue-student fall from a third storey balcony…’**

Montgomery and Hughes run down the stairs and to the Aid Car; before Gibson can leave the Beanery Andy says “Jack…a word?”

He turns to face her. “That was about _US_ earlier…yes?”

“Yeah, I guess”, he said.

"I want us to be friends, and to work here at 19 harmoniously; that said you have gotta come to grips with the reality that you and I are over.  
In the long run, we wouldn't be good for each other, and if you don't see it now, I think you will...eventually. Okay, Jack?"

"That's it?" is all that he says.

She nods, and he walks out.

///////////////////

Another walk in the park for Herrera and Sullivan...after a mile or so of walking in silence, she says "Tell me about her...about Claire?"

"Huh...Claire...she could have had anyone at Washington State...any of the many men on campus, and she chose me. She was such a fine person,  
considerate and empathetic, and intelligent. I've had some...tragedies before I met her, and she was NO SAINT, believe me, but she saw my flaws  
and all. We lost track of each other when I joined the Marine Corps, and against the odds, we found each other after I returned. She would like you."

Coqueta Andy: "Would she now? And just why is that?"

"You don't back down, and you're fiery. You stand up for your friends-at times inappropriately-and you fight for what you believe. She would respect  
respect that."

" _Asi queue NO ERES presumido y medio mamoncillo_ ", Andy mutters under her breath.

 _NO; no soy, pero muchos me vean asi_ he responds, unable to suppress a tiny smile.

"Of course he speaks Spanish", she grunts, pretending to be perturbed.

"he also speaks German"

'Who ARE you?!" she blurts.

His loud, happy laugh inspires her to join in.

re-guapo y alto y inmensamente sexy: incredibly handsome and tall and immensely sexy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLASHBACK 1: BASED ON SEASON 2 EPISODE 8  
> FLASHBACK 2: BASED ON SEASON 3 EPISODE 16  
> FLASHBACK 3 THE BEANERY PART OF THE WAY THROUGH EPISODE 9 AND BEFORE THE  
> EVENTS OF CHAPTER TWO
> 
> A quick run-through of a conversation between Tanner and Maya at Herrera's  
> celebration party

*FLASHBACK1: THE HOUSE PARTY AT MILLER'S ON THE TEAM'S 'FREE NIGHT':

_Under The Waterfall (by THE AVENER featuring M.I.L.K. blasts through the speakers (all are dancing except Gibson:_

_Under the waterfall: Take your time_  
_I don't mind if we stay in the rain; These liquid skies will show the way_  
_And let it fall to the ground....Wrench your soul_  
_Close your eyes and take it in...(Brrr)_  
_(Ah, ah)_

The group, led by Maya chants "Andy! Andy! Andy!" until she concedes and joins them in the area they cleared earlier for dancing:

 _Under the waterfall, waterfall...Under the waterfall, waterfall_  
_We could be hidin', love-We could be hidin', love-We could be hidin', love_  
_We could be hidin', love We could be hidin', love-We could be hidin', love_  
_I see the lightnin' strike-Under the rainfall...After the thunder_...

Andy takes a break and plops onto the sofa next to Jack; noting the face she pulls he asks 'We thinkin' about it or drinkin' about it?"  
In response, she pours two shot glasses of bourbon full and clicks hers against his. Herrera's panties are notoriously loose once she's drunk  
and 'previous Gibson' might have taken advantage of her current state: 'New Gibson' lets her vent and guzzle bourbon without making a move...

*FLASHBACK 2: THE PARTY CELEBRATING OF ANDY'S MEDAL*

Approaching Maya Bishop, who appears to be on the far side oF tipsy Tanner leans close to mutter:  
"Ya..know...she and I just-he punches his fist forward in three short jabs, indicating sex-in her bedroom, NOT THREE MINUTES AGO and  
she's making heart eyes at the tall bald Brotha suddenly?" He nods discreetly in the direction of the very chummy Andy and Robert.

Bishop snickers "Ya mean the CAPTAIN? Jealousy thy name is Tanner!" She hiccups and takes a big swallow of beer from the bottle in her hand.

Ignoring the jibe, Ryan insists "How long has THAT been going goin' on?"

"You 'member the training wher-I mean WHERE-Captain Tight Ass got all huffy about us making the boring fucking training more fun? 'MEMBER?  
...you 'member..."

"But...we just SCREWED in her room!"

"Shhh!" Maya is too far gone to be solicitous of his feelings: "Pro'ly she was sayin' goodbye, Ry...HA!...'goodbye Ry'-that rhymes!"

"That bad?" he asks a little sadly.

"Yeh...I know her moves; she's layin' down scent...I KNOW HER ASS: head tilt, squinched eyes...she was sayin' GOO-BY Tanner....'scuse me"  
and she shambles off toward the bathroom in the hallway.

/////////////////////////

FLASHBACK 3 THE BEANERY-PART OF THE WAY THROUGH EPISODE 9 AND BEFORE THE EVENTS OF CHAPTER TWO

Most of the shift is in the Beanery, grumbling in low tones about the Sullivan and the changes he's made to the routines and station nuances they  
have become accustomed to under Pruitt Herrera's regime:

Ben Warren: "How are we expected to get to know the guy when he has all of his meals in his office or outside the 19?"

"He is HANDSOME, though." Classic Montgomery.

"Will you PUH-LEASE get laid! I'LL FUCK you if it will direct your mind back to the subject matter on the table", Hughes hissed.

Adopting an offended look, Travis corrects his friend: "I'm a 'TOP', I'll have you know, but for YOU..."

"HEYHEYHEY-SULLIVAN!" Jack Gibson pulls rank to get the discussion back on track.

Bishop startles everyone by saying "He's not THAT BAD...we should give him a chance-we were all new once, remember."

"NOW she's on his side because he requested THRE LIEUTENANTS and she doesn't have to transfer to 23!" Gibson sneered. "Last week he was-  
what was it, Miller?"

"Ahhh...' Captian Fire Grinch', I believe", Dean offers helpfully.

Andy says "The fact is that my dad is out as Captain and he's IN. We have to work with him, so crying about it solves nothing. In the meeting  
Gibson, Bishop, and I had with him on Tuesday he made it clear that he'll delegate a lot of the training, etc to us. He'll run scene obviously,  
but he's learning US as well...Bishop is right."

"I've noticed that you're becoming awfully chummy with him", Jack remarked.

She replies evenly "RIPLEY asked me to feel him out, lend him a friendly ear...some insight into how to get the best out of his top shift. Should  
I have told him to shove it, Gibson?"

Jack doesn't answer, biting into an apple instead.

/////////////////////////

Andy decides to offer her new friend some advice before he meets with Ripley and her Father; she taps on the cracked door of his office; he's  
assembling sheets of paper onto a clipboard, though he pauses to wave her inside.

"Um...Cap?"

"Yes, Herrera."

"About my DAD: he's a little emotional about stepping down, so just be prepared. There may be sarcasm, some minor lashing-out."

"We're meeting in three minutes...maybe you can pull the fire alarm for me then in 2 minutes 55?

She giggles and replies "Uhhh, as Captain you should know this, but that's illegal. Good luck!, though"

"Yeah, thanks."

/////////////////////////

There are so many things both women want to say to one another, want to say but before they do, Carina moves between her lover's  
legs capturing her mouth with her own. Maya emits a small laugh before their kiss deepens and they are lost in the passion of their lips and  
tongue. Maya's stiffly-standing clitoris poked saucily between her delicate pink fanny lips and her orgasm expert girlfriend happily paid it the  
worshipful attention it deserved. while applying firm and steady suction from her lips, she ran a finger along the wet slit, spreading the gasping  
Firefighter's juices around both inner and outer labia.

When its Maya's turn she kissed her way down the OB's neck-gracing each brown peak with a blush o her rose-red lipstick, the over her defined  
ribcage and abs...tracing a wicked path through the downy train that leads to her succulent gash. As she lowered her shorn blonde locks to the  
hot, wet, darkly glistening womanhood Carina's long legs parted for in anticipation of the experienced tongue-lashing she's about to receive-it is  
that anticipation that caused a small, thrilling orgasm in the impatient Italian beauty. Her scent was intoxicating, as was her taste; Maya's mouth  
devoured that fragrant juiciness, her fingers spreading the so lovely, blood-infused lips so that her tongue can swab the inside...

During a break in their hours-long sex marathon, with Carina's head propped on her girlfriend's stomach. She says "Do you know that  
for a long, long while I didn't trust that someone could love me the way that you do. I do trust it. And I want to show you how much love that  
I can return to you."

"I was the same, My Love. The only difference is that I RAN really fast when any Man or Woman started having feelings or indicated maybe  
wanting something more. I even ran from you and tried to sabotage us intentionally. NO MORE, though. I'm ALL IN from here in" Maya replies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn bewteen Herrera and Sullivan continues, though there are flickers  
> of a flame beneath the embers of sexual tension. Victoria and Lucas get freaky in a  
> one and one and it is 🔥-y: 🚑 A19, 🚒E19 👩🏻🚒👩🏻🚒  
> EXPLICIT FOR M/F ORAL SEX

Their companionable silence, honed after the walks in the park, coffee ‘dates’, and shared meals is an easy one; every so often their  
eyes meet as they eat, and they share a smile. They’re almost finished when Sullivan’s phone rings: “Excuse me a moment,” he says  
and takes a few steps into his bunk room. Her curiosity peaked, her ‘woman’s hearing’ recognizes a different tone to the ‘Hey…I was  
just thinkin’ about you’…she recognizes it from the way she greeted Ryan when they were in high school, and Jack during their six  
months together.

“New friend, eh?” The casual affect she strived for fell short, and he picks-up on it.

He said softly “You’re still seeing the policeman: Ryan Tanner, correct?”

Deciding to match his bluntness, she replies “For now. It’s…CASUAL…and complicated.”

“I understand. If that changes I’d like to know.”

“And your friend?”

He smiles, and he’s actually more handsome than before; smiles look good on him: “NOT CASUAL and…un-complicated.”

“Hmmm.” She winks at him and waves farewell, aware that his eyes are on her lovely round ass. She grins to herself and keeps walking.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He calls her later before she goes to sleep for the night, while she’s in the kitchen making a sandwich for herself and Tanner.  
"You’re going to get me in trouble”, she teases, keeping her voice low. “I have company.”

“Same”, he answers easily. “I don’t remember if I said thanks for all of the advice you’ve given me, and for lending your ear.”

“It’s fine-my pleasure…is your company NCUC?”

“AS in ‘NOT CASUAL and…UN-COMPLICATED? Since you mention it”…

“Que Caballero: ¿llamando a la gente con otra mujer en tu cama?

He responds in a flirty manner: “Suelta tuyo y yo dejaré la mía.”  
(Drop yours and I’ll drop mine).

“Enserio?  
(Really?)

Pruébame  
(Try me).

************************

*VICTORIA HUGHES’ APARTMENT*

Lucas quickly showers at his own home, then drives to his girlfriend’s apartment at 15 kilometers over the posted limit; Officer Joanna  
Kingsley stops him once, releasing him once she recognizes him from the Station 19 SFD-SPD training session (when he’d been forced  
to calm Sullivan down).

He let himself in with a key provided by Vic, calling her name once he’s inside. "Be right there," she hollered back from her bedroom. A  
moment later she came in, barefoot, and wearing a bathrobe. "I just took a shower – I was so hot and sticky from the scene. Would you like a  
coke or Iced Tea-or would beer be better?”

“Let’s do iced tea.”

“So”…she continues toweling her hair day. Noting that his eyes are everywhere except her face.

“Sooo…my adrenaline is spiked; when I have so much nervous energy, I can’t settle down enough to sleep” He adds a knowing look.

************************

"Kiss my cunt," she hissed. Every so often the two of them flip the dynamic and SHE takes command: Lucas kneels between her spread  
thighs lowers his head, his lips teasingly flicks at her clitoris. The muscular blonde Chief s tongue traveled down from the love bud and  
ran over pussy lips and open vulva, making causing Vic to sigh and cream.

"More," Victoria breathes, and Lucas is happy to comply. Her fragrance reminds him of strawberry: Lucas licks her vertical pink line and  
wrinkled grommet. His thick, blunt fingers open her delicate petals and he sucks and nips at her vulva and clitoris: the young student  
moans and grabs at her hair in pleasure. She mewls like a cat in heat which aroused, spurring Luke to increased fervor. Her fingers stroke  
his ears and jaw to encourage his active tongue to probe deeper.

"Oooh!" Hughes grunts when her man’s blunt tongue-tip touches her clitoris.

.He raises his head to kiss her, flicking a finger into her and stirring it about; she nearly screamed into Ripley’s mouth when the fingernail  
of a boldly probing digit scrapes against one of her inner walls.

"Mmm!" ‘Hughie’ stiffens and blurts a stream of curses at the moment her pussy spasms and a warm jet of liquid splashed against Lucas’s  
fingers (and palm).

It's natural)  
(It's chemical)  
Let's do it  
(It's logical)  
(habitual)  
Can we do it?  
(It's sensual)  
But most of all  
Sex is something that we should do  
Sex is something for me and you

.  
He slides back down to continuing pleasuring her core with his lips and tongue her aside as Tara's lips and tongue pleasured Renee's  
pussy. Tara licked and sucked at the blood-engorged lips, her perineum, her vibrating clit. Vic gasps for breath; her head is filled with  
a buzzing, whirring noise. She can't see, even though she knew her eyes are wide open.

The taste of her is heady, strong, intoxicating…he’s invigorated by ALL of her: HER ESSCENCE…he’s determined to coax more of her  
exquisite taste from her...his face and beard is drenched with her excitement, he suppressed the urge to reach down and take himself in hand.

When Vic orgasms it is intense, so much so that she shudders and squeaks uncontrollably.

.

Sex is natural sex is good  
Not everybody does it  
Hooah (sex)  
Hooah (sex)But everybody should  
Sex is natural sex is fun  
Sex is best when it's one on one  
One on one  
Hooah (sex) I'm not your father  
Hooah (sex) I'm not your brother  
Hooah (sex) Talk to your sister  
Hooah (sex) I am a lover  
Hooah (sex) Whooo


End file.
